


Damn Girl

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is a Matt/Brenda (UC) 30 words drabbles series





	Damn Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Drabble 1

Matt always thought Brenda had such great strength cause after all she has been able to stop herself from falling for Sonny’s pleas to come back to him time and time again. Brenda never says she is strong but Matt knew differently and that is one of the many reasons he loved her so much cause she always put him and his feelings a head of any other guy including her ex-husband.


End file.
